


let’s leave this all behind

by tunasimp (witty_kitty)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil is internally screaming but trying desperately to hold it togeher, Canon Divergence, Gen, Mari didn’t die but Basil and Sunny think she did, Running Away, and then they run away instead of trying to string up her body, theyre 12 and panicking they make bad decisions, unreliable narrator sunny for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witty_kitty/pseuds/tunasimp
Summary: Mari falls, and Sunny’s first instinct is to grab her... and he does.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny, Sunny & Mari
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210





	let’s leave this all behind

**Author's Note:**

> omori brain rot is real

Mari slips, and Sunny’s first instinct is to grab her. 

(He shouldn’t have pushed her, shouldn’t have blown up like that, he shouldn’t have, shouldn’t have, shouldn’t have, why can’t he do anything _right?_ ) 

He’s not quick enough. (He’s not _enough_.) 

Her head slams against the sharp edge of the wooden steps, a sickening crack wringing out, and it’s only by his grip on her leg that she doesn’t go tumbling down the stairs. Basil’s rushing up the stairs to help him pull her up, and she’s not waking up, and oh god, there’s so much blood—

“Sunny, Sunny, we need to— we’ve got to- to- to call an ambulance, where’s the phone—?!”

There’s one in his room, and his hands shake as he dials the number, and when did he get into his room? The phone rings, once, twice, three times, red blood (Mari’s blood) stains the receiver and the glowing buttons, and there’s bile in his throat, and hands around his, and _119, what’s your emergency?_

“Hello, yes, my— Mari, she was...” Basil swallows, glancing at him, and there’s no time for it, Mari’s blood is still _on his hands,_ “She fell down the stairs.”

...what? No, that’s not what happened. 

“There’s a lot of blood, I think— yeah, I don’t know if she’s breathing, she hit her head, please help, come quickly—“

He opens his mouth. Nothing comes out. Basil softly shakes his head, mouth rattling off their address. The call ends with a soft click, and then they’re on the floor. “You didn’t mean to do it,” he soothes, “Mari is going to be okay, they’re on their way—“ 

But what if she’s not? What if she’s...

Basil pales, swallowing as he glances behind him towards the doorway, where Mari’s body lies collapsed on the floor, terrifyingly still. ”It’s... it was an accident, but they’ll... they’ll put you in... we need to leave. Yeah, yeah, come on, Sunny, we’ve got to leave.” He’s shoving his school bag into his arms, stuffing it full of clothes and books. “Grab your money, we’ll pool for the fare.” 

He doesn’t want to leave, but... Mari is never going to forgive him if she’s even still alive. (He doesn’t want to check. He doesn’t want the confirmation.) 

Her blood flakes onto everything he touches, gross and dry and it’s all from— no, don’t think about it. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” The soapy water runs pink as it swirls down the drain. The door is open. Basil carefully dries his hands with a towel. He can see Mari’s body in the mirror. Basil is putting back the towel. He can see Mari’s body in the mirror. Basil is saying something. He can see Mari’s body in the mirror, he can see—

“Sunny, just... listen to me. I’ll take care of this, but I need you to work with me.” 

...Okay. 

Just follow Basil’s lead. 

He knows what to do. 

“Don’t look, Sunny, we’ve got to go. My sleepover bag already has everything, we just need to get on the train.” 

One warm hand laces through his, tugging him down the stairs. There’s dark stains on them, too. It won’t scrub out well. Mom won’t be happy. Mari would know how to clean it. Mari... 

He risks a glance back. 

“Sunny—!” 

He shouldn’t have looked. 

From behind a curtain of black hair, an eye blinks at him, a groaning sound escaping... it. It, because that’s not his sister, that’s something else. _This is your fault._

He shouldn’t have looked, he shouldn’t have looked, he shouldn’t have looked, he shouldn’t have looked, he shouldn’t have looked—

The front door slams shut behind them. 

Sunny’s not entirely sure what happens after that. It’s cold out, and they didn’t take any jackets. The sun is bright, and the birds are chirping, and they’ve just left something on the stairs, and that’s... not good? He’s not sure anymore. He can’t remember what they left on the stairs, just that he shouldn’t have looked. 

He feels sick. 

He feels...

One guiding hand splays across his back, forcing him forward. One step at a time. One foot in front of the other. He can do that. “Don’t worry. We’re almost to the bus stop.” His voice is soothing. His voice is always soothing. How is he able to stay so calm when Mari is... Mari is... no, how is he able to stay calm when they’re about to leave everything?

Where are they going to go? 

“I... it’s nothing to worry about. Leave it to me. Look! There’s one coming by in a few minutes.” It smells like smoke. Dandelions grow in the cracks on the pavement. He wonders if they’re going to ride until the end fin the line. The bus tires squeal as they come to a stop, and Basil pays the fare with a handful of change, rattling in the box. 

(Does Basil really want to leave everything behind? Does he feel obligated because they’re friends?)

He leads him to a pair of seats in the back, nervously glancing out the window and behind his back every few minutes, but he never lets go of Sunny’s hands. (Please don’t let go.) 

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispers quietly. “I’ll protect you. We’ll get on the train, and we’ll figure it out from there. Everything’s going to be just fine, as long as we have each other. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Sunny shuts his eyes and leans into Basil’s touch. 

“Everything’s going to be okay.” 

...Everything is going to be okay. 

(The blood under his nails itches.)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest, I was originally going to novelize the fall scene, but then I was like ‘oh! This’ll make some great canon divergence’
> 
> And then I couldn’t figure out how I wanted it to go [Mari lives in all of these, but whether or not she’s remembers how she was pushed down the stairs... :) ]
> 
> 1\. They run away and try to live off the grid while coping with (misplaced) guilt? 
> 
> 2\. Apocalypse au where the world’s ended, and the gang meets again somehow, and for the most part it’s not too angsty
> 
> 2.1 Apocalypse au where Mari and co. (-sunny and Basil) are trying to find their missing friends (which could actually be its own thing where idk Basil and sunny are kidnapped and Mari wasn’t pushed or something, maybe apocalypse in a sense that Sunny’s dreamworld is “real” and ends up melding into the real world, and having control of him = control of dreamworld?? Idk it’s a weird one, I was thinking about it too much lol I just really wanted BAMF Mari) 
> 
> Yeah anyways they probably weren’t going to go to jail but how were they supposed to know that? Kinda lost motivation for it mid-write bc I couldn’t figure out how to continue it if I wanted to but eh whatever. Sorry for the length >:( I cut out some bits because they felt like they were dragging on


End file.
